


A Beautiful Spring Day

by dragonfly_moonlight



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, One-Shot, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-15
Updated: 2011-04-15
Packaged: 2017-10-18 02:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/184242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonfly_moonlight/pseuds/dragonfly_moonlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spring has arrived in the feudal era.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Beautiful Spring Day

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I profit financially from the posting or writing of this piece. It is meant for simple reading enjoyment.

Winter, as its usual wont, had come and gone, making way for the spring rains. While everyone else stayed inside, a young male stayed outside. He wasn't worried about getting sick. He hadn't been sick for a very long time, thanks to his father's youkai heritage.

Since everyone was inside, bemoaning the rain, he tilted his head back and allowed himself the tiniest of smiles. Then, like a pup, he started to splash around, the mud splattering the crimson of his clothing.

Rainy, spring days were his favourite.


End file.
